mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Ripple
Ripple (リップル), also known by her real name Kano Sazanami (細波華乃), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS and Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. Ripple is a high school student that lives alone. Appearance Ripple Human-LN.jpg|Ripple's human form, Kano Sazanami Ripple_full.png|Ripple in Unmarked (Arc 1) RippleLimitedFull.png|Ripple in Limited Ripple ACES_full.jpg|Ripple in ACES Human As a human, Kano has long black hair with fringe bangs. She wears a school uniform with a blue bracelet around her wrist. She is taller than her Magical Girl counterpart, Ripple, and a little bit taller than the average boy as well. She is solidly built. Magical Girl Unmarked (Arc 1) As a Magical Girl, Ripple has long, dark brown hair that is put into a silver shuriken-like clip and brown-red eyes. Her outfit is very ninja-like and includes a red scarf. The outfit has a black top and fishnet-like upper sleeves with decorations. The bottom of her sleeves widens toward her hands. In the anime, she started using Top Speed's cloak after her death. After Unmarked (Arc 1) During the events of the Unmarked, Ripple lost her left eye and arm. As a result, she now has a large scar over on the left side of her face and keeps her left eye closed at all times. Her outfit still remains the same though, due to the rules of becoming a Magical Girl. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Ripple is always annoyed about her family issues and she hates it when her classmates know of her mother divorcing and marrying a lot of men. She is also really aggressive to those who annoyed her, even those who are her family members. Because of her aggressive personality, Ripple is prone to getting into fights with others. This caused other people to think of her as a delinquent. While fighting, she is very reckless, charging in headfirst without any form of plan. Also, the first time she became a Magical Girl, she became slightly arrogant, believing nothing can hurt her. Ripple initially didn't take helping people as a Magical Girl seriously, not considering herself much of a Magical Girl. However, this view began to change after Snow White appeared and helped a huge amount of people. Despite her aggressive personality and lack of care about helping others, Ripple does care for others. This was shown when she attacked Calamity Mary when the latter attacked the national highway. She also cares about Top Speed, considering her to be her only friend, but is too proud to admit it. Deep down, Ripple also has a somewhat childish side, as shown when she made her Magical Girl character a ninja because she thought it looked "cool". However, she doesn't want anyone to know about this side of her and skillfully hides it. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Following the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple has calmed down a lot and, while she is still not quite a sociable person, she has become more open and willing to talk to others. She considers her former self to have been foolish. She may also not have wanted her left eye and arm restored so they could serve as a reminder of mistakes. After her selection exam, Ripple initially wanted to stop fighting and help people as Snow White does. However, she ultimately returned to fighting in order to protect Snow White. In combat, Ripple has become a lot more thoughtful and less reckless. She now prefers to study the enemy beforehand to avoid any surprises. She even prefers not to fight and look for a peaceful solution if possible. Ripple has also shown to be willing to resort to several underhanded tactics. However, she ultimately decided against using them, believing it is not what Snow White would have done. After Limited After the events of Limited, Pythie used Pukin's sword to brainwash Ripple and erase her memories. As a result, she became absolutely loyal to her, letting Pythie make all her decisions for her. After ACES The brainwash is lifted after the events of ACES. Ripple now seems to have fallen into a state of self-hatred because of the crimes that she committed while under the brainwashing. Magic Can throw shuriken that always hit their target. She can hit a target with any item she throws. When a target has been selected, the item she throws will immediately home in on the target. The item will keep its kinetic energy constant, and it has a fast speed that is difficult for others to intercept and is strong enough to deal fatal damage to magical girls. After the target has been locked, Ripple cannot change the target once the item is thrown. The items that are being thrown can be intercepted. Ripple can also manipulate the trajectory of the items. For a target to be chosen, it has to be within Ripple's field of vision. Ripple can target a specific or vague part of the target as she wishes, but she cannot estimate a target. She must directly know where she is throwing. According to Ripple, she can't target something if it is obscured enough that she cannot make out what it is. Special Item(s) *''Shuriken and Kunai:'' Ripple's Shurikens and Kunais are unlimited, there is no running out of ammo. Furthermore, with her magic, these items will never miss its target. *''Katana:'' Ripple's secondary weapon when she enters in close combat. Fitting for a ninja. *''Lucky Rabbit's Foot:'' A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. This item was given to her by Snow White. *''Ruler (Former):'' A magical item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and a handle the length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. *''4-Dimensional Bag (Former):'' A magical bag. Not limited to objects, as living things can be packed into it too. It's more of a bag rather than a pocket. Ripple took it after killing Calamity Mary. Relationships Snow White During the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple is interested in reading about Snow White's magical Girl activities. After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple becomes Snow White's partner and the two grow close. Sometime between Restart and Limited, Snow White pushes Ripple away to hunt down rogue Magical Girls. During the events of Limited, Ripple was being tested in B-city so she can work for the Magical Kingdom alongside Snow White. At the end of ACES, Ripple feels that she can no longer be with Snow White and runs away from her. Top Speed Top Speed was Ripple's first mentor. Ripple cares deeply for Top Speed, even though it took her a long time to show this. Ripple feels responsible for Top Speed's death and sworn to take revenge for her. Swim Swim After Swim Swim killed Top Speed, Ripple hated her and wanted to kill her for revenge. After killing her, Ripple seems to regret it. Ripple tries hard not to become a Magical Girl like Swim Swim. Calamity Mary Ripple and Calamity Mary have a mutual hatred for each other due to a disastrous first meeting. Ripple and Calamity Mary later fight and, thanks to Top Speed's help, Calamity Mary is killed. Ripple isn't regretful about this. Ripple's Stepfather Ripple hates her stepfather due to him coming on to her. His actions were what pushed Ripple into moving into her own apartment. Ripple's Mother Ripple hates her mother due to her emotional nature and string of partners, which made Ripple a target by bullies in school. After moving out, Ripple does not keep up contact with her mother. Rionetta Ripple and Rionetta have fought. Ripple was defeated and nearly killed, but she doesn't like to talk about it. 7753 Ripple was 7753's partner on the B-city investigation team during the events of Limited. She was also supposed to train under her after the incident. Mana Ripple was Mana's partner on the B-city investigation team during the events of Limited. Ripple sees herself in Mana and wants to prevent her from suffering as she did. Hana Gekokujou Ripple was Hana's partner on the B-city investigation team during the events of Limited. Ripple wants to save Hana to prevent Mana from going through a loss like her loss of Top Speed. Archfiend Pam Ripple was Archfiend Pam's partner on the B-city investigation team during the events of Limited. Ripple is somewhat suspicious of Archfiend Pam due to her being Cranberry's mentor, however, she does not get any bad feelings from Archfiend Pam herself. She thinks that Archfiend Pam gives off a grandmotherly vibe. Pythie Frederica After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Pythie Frederica becomes Ripple's mentor. Ripple was suspicious of Pythie from the beginning and despises her when her true nature is revealed and helps Snow White to defeat her. During the events of Limited, Ripple helps the rest of the investigation team fight her. However, after Limited, Ripple falls under Pythie's brainwash. While under Pythie's brainwash, Ripple lives with her and is in a calm state, even making her adore Pythie. After she is released from her brainwashing it can be assumed that she has returned to despising her. Stanczyka While under Pythie Frederica's brainwashing during the events of JOKERS, Ripple is made to think that she is Stanczyka and helps fight against Grim Heart and Shufflin. After the events of JOKERS, Ripple's memory of being Stanczyka was erased and it is currently unknown what she thinks of Stanczyka. Trivia *Her voice actress also sings the anime's opening, Sakebe. *Ripple's favorite Magical Girl show when she was younger was Magical Daisy. Little does she know that Magical Daisy is a real Magical Girl. *"Ripple" is the literal translation of "Sazanami" (when written as 漣). *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Ripple ranked #11. *In Fanbook 1, Ripple has the following stats: Arc 1: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Luck: 1/5 Limited: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Dealing with Problems: 3/5 * As a human, Kano Sazanami has a height of 172 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Ripple has a height of 160 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5